<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Frozen Panic by Celestial_Mess1</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24122809">Frozen Panic</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celestial_Mess1/pseuds/Celestial_Mess1'>Celestial_Mess1</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>RosexHux_Fics2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cold Weather, F/M, GingerRoseWeek2020, Hoth (Star Wars), Hypothermia, NervousHux</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:35:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,311</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24122809</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celestial_Mess1/pseuds/Celestial_Mess1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux meets Rose in Hoth as a rendezvous point to share intel with the Resistance. Little does he realize how unprepared and undernourished the Resistance is. Why does he care anyways if the tiny woman in front of him doesn't look well.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Armitage Hux/Rose Tico</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>RosexHux_Fics2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1740553</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>GingerRoseWeek2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Frozen Panic</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Sorry everyone. I know I should have posted this yesterday but it was Mother's Day and I spent time with my mom. I didn't even realize it was past midnight by the time I got home. This is for GingerRoseWeek2020.<br/>Day 1:Glove/Coat</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hux walked down the ramp of his ship, acutely aware of the blinding snow and rough winds waiting for him outside. He pulled his First Order thermal suit closer to him and adjusted the wool lined gloves. Another wave of bristling cold air broke across his face as he surveyed the ever-expanding sheets of white, wondering if it was worth it to be in this frozen tundra just to defeat Supreme leader Ren. He walked forward feeling a pain shoot up the side of his body. His three fractured ribs declared yes, it was worth it.</p><p>Honestly, anything was better than that petulant child who always gallivanted off in search of his female counterpart. Hux only took a few steps forward into the snow before he realized he wasn’t sure the exact coordinates of the cave he was to meet his contact in. Peering around and only seeing white sheets of snow did not help. From the looks of things it seemed like a blizzard was coming in in full force. Hux struggled against the wind and the snow as it pushed him forward. Eventually, he stumbled across a large cave opening. He grit his teeth trying to make it inside, the idea of being free of from the manhandling elements convincing him. The only part of his body that he could feel was his teeth the rest of his body felt like a pillar of ice.</p><p>Pushing himself to it he marched onward, only stopping to sigh when he was a few feet deep into the cave. That’s when he heard singing. Hux froze He moved to dispatch the knife he purposely kept up his sleeve. He crept quietly across the cave floor, watching as a shadow appeared around the corner, illuminated by light. Hux held his breath, as he glanced around the jutting ice formation. The puffs of air he was exhaling could give him away.</p><p>The voice of the singing came from a woman. The woman in question was sitting down with her back to his. She continued to hum a tune. Then her side profile was shown and Hux relaxed his guard. It was just Rose.</p><p>“Miss Tico, you should refrain from causing attention to yourself.” He creeping out of the shadows. He walked further towards the fire she clearly built. The woman turned around, her tiny squeak of surprise a sound assaulting Hux's ears as it echoed off the walls. That blasted sound stopped him in his tracks. He didn’t know why, but he wanted to hear that sound again. Hux stored it away in his mind for later dissection.</p><p>“K-Kriff sakes, Hux, you n-nearly gave me a frifght!” Rose gasped, holding one hand to her chest. The other lazily was pointed at him. Hux spared a glance at the blaster she still had pointed at him. She wouldn't hurt him. He doubt she knew how to use it adequately. Even her hands were shaking. He usually could read Rose easily but her face was obscured by the puffs of air her heaving breathing was causing. Next to her on a crate was the datapad he knew she kept to inscribe the secrets of the First Order.</p><p>“I believe you were not expecting someone else, so I can't see how that is likely.” He adjusted his overcoat sleeves, a nervous habit he picked up in the academy. She turned away from him dropping the blaster. Her hands still held a tremor in them. Hux eyes traveled the length of Rose body, merely assessing his contact for any wires, he told himself. When he finally got up to her face he could only see her lashes practically touching the ends of her eyes as she glared at him. Had she noticed his appreciation- standard routine check up, of her? No matter.</p><p>She turned away from him walking closer to the makeshift fire, she created. Hux’s eyes wandered to the cave they were in as she sat down ungracefully onto the crate. Where did she get that crate from? Trees didn’t grow in the baren wasteland that was Hoth. Hux knew that. “Where did you get that tree from?” he queried, uncertain if this was a trap or a mirage of hallucinations and he just wasn’t aware he died in the frozen snow.</p><p>She pushed her ungloved hands near the fire. Why was she not wearing gloves? The weather on a nice day was still in the negatives. “I bought it w-w-with me. Wasn’t s…….sure if a c-cave would have se-at-ats.” She shivered. At that moment, Hux noticed the state of her dress. Rose was again in those unflattering jumpsuits she deemed necessary, a coat much too thin and large for her body type, and a helmet with the visor pushed up. A ragged scarf wrapped around her neck. She was freezing and those pretty pink lips of hers were turning blue. In fact her skin was an unhealthy shade. Why hadn't he noticed before this?</p><p>Hux slowly approached the woman. “Miss Tico, why aren’t you-" before he could question the Resistance and their lack of supplies, Rose started to fall forward, her eyes closing. Hux rushed to catch her small body. He sat on the crate, pulling her into his lap. She was shivering everywhere. He felt the skin on her face, her whole body was turning cold.</p><p>No!, Hux thought. She couldn’t leave him, she was his contact, she was his ticket to winning this war, she was……she was……… Hux wasn’t sure what the other feeling that had arisen in him was called but he didn’t like the panicked way it settled between his ribcage. “Miss Tico, Miss Tico? Can you hear me?” he questioned, authority and anxiety sinking into his voice.</p><p>Hux cradled her bridal style, walking as close to the fire as he dare. He lay Rose down on the ground, her shivering becoming worse as she met with the biting floor. Hux ran a hand through his hair. “Rose, you can not die! Kriff! Why doesn’t the Resistance and the vermin you call friends get better gear?”</p><p>Hux didn’t wait for an answer, he just threw off his great coat and placed it on the ground. He picked up Rose adding her on top of it. Her shivering continued. When people developed hypothermia what was it you were supposed to do? Hux couldn’t remember, as he paced back and forth in front of the fire. Rose’s breathing was evening out which made him feel slightly better.</p><p>She might be okay, but she was still coughing and shivering. Water! He remembered victims with hypothermia could warm up with warm fluids. Hux went back to the satchel he left by the crate. He grabbed the thermos he packed on the off chance he would be parched from telling the enemy his secrets. Hux walked briskly back to Rose whos tetth were still clattering. Hux growled as he took off his wool lined jacket. He squatted down placing the rim at her still purple tinted lips. He was hoping Rose was strong enough to drink but she moved her head to the other side when he tried to place the cup at her lips.</p><p>Hux ran his hands through his hair. He hated touching others. It was just a side effect of his perfect upbringing, he thought bitterly. This was an exception. Rose was important! He sat down on the freezing cave floor trying to decide the best way to have her drink. Hux realized the only way that made sense was if she was propped, sitting in between his legs. That way he could drape the wool jacket on her. Just then a cold breeze flew through running up his spine. He shuttered.</p><p>Sure he was wearing a long sleeved thermal over his undershirt and his regular long sleeve shirt above that but the cold weather was starting to get to him. Hux’s face flamed as he sat with his legs spread open, pulling a soft and shivering Rose into between his legs. She was so light and soft, and still felt cold and warm at the same time. The weight of her between his legs was comfortable. It felt like she belonged there. Hux also filed that information to be mulled over. Now was not the time or the place.</p><p>He was nervous as her whole upper-body nested against his chest. “Miss Tico, you need to drink this.” He stated, reaching around and grabbing her chin. He placed one finger against her lips pushing them open. Hux tried not to think of the intimate way they sat. Her hair smelled like motor oil and a bed of flowers. When the warm tea hit his finger, he realized that he was barely making it into Rose mouth. She was coughing. </p><p>“Drink.” He commanded. She still coughed up most of it. If she would stop fighting him maybe she could drink more warm fluids and not be so ill prepared for the cold. Hux was furious at the tiny woman leaning against him. And Hux was disgusted at the whole ordeal. Rose Tico was such an anomaly to him most days, this day included.</p><p>“You will drink this warm liquid.” He enunciated, forcing it against her lips as color came back to her skin. He grabbed his wool jacket, lying it atop of her. She sighed then, another sound Hux was not expecting. He also catalogued the beauty of it for another day of contemplation. He needed to focus. Hux knew rationally he kept meeting her because he had to give her intel. He also knew that she was an distraction that he couldn’t allow! Sometimes he could hear her tiny voice in his head during a meeting with Ren or worse, when he was alone. Those times were when she was the loudest: telling him there was hope, telling him he was a scrawny boy no one would be impressed by, telling him all those fears and emotions he’d pushed back for so long.</p><p>Rose sighed again, snuggling into his body. Hux tensed up. What was protocol here? What would she think when she woke? Why did he care? Instead, he pulled the coat further up her body to tuck it under her chin. She really was small and delicate. Why hasn’t he ever noticed? <em>You have</em>, the Rose in his head told him.</p><p>Careful, not to wake up Rose, Hux grabbed the datapad and started writing down the information he was willing to give to the Resistance.</p><p>-------------------------------------</p><p>Rose woke up overheated. The fire she created was nothing more than a smolder at this point. She listened as a faint snore passed by her ear. Where was she? And why was her bed so soft? She moved, recognizing the snore came from a sleeping general of the First Order. Rose wasn't sure how she fell asleep on top of him. ON TOP OF HIM!!! Her head yelled.</p><p>Her mind told her to get up and run from Armitage Hux but as she watched him sleep she realized that wouldn't be fair. Everyone deserved a second chance, even him. She wasn't going to be heartless and leave him in this place. They both decided Hoth was far enough from prying eyes and cold enough. His hair was unkempt and her hands longed to brush through them. In fact all of him looked practically disheveled, a look she never thought she’d see with the rule abiding, clean cut, general.</p><p>His light snores barely registered with the cold winds howling outside. Rose noticed the way he looked when sleeping. He appeared so peaceful, almost as if she was seeing the man he was before the ravages of war overtook his mind and spirit. “I’ll make a believer out of you yet, Armitage Hux.” Rose vowed, knowing the man couldn’t hear her.</p><p>She was careful getting up from his body. His legs and hands tangled within hers and his coat. <em>Note to self, don’t meet somewhere cold</em>, Rose told herself as she gathered all her gear. “Oh well, I’ll just have him message me the information.” She muttered, pulling the datapad from his grasp. He had his arm bent in a strange way, the datapad locked inside. She had to pry each of his fingers loose, trying not to wake him. Squatting for so long, Rose started to feel the cold settle in her skin again and shivered. Rose turned setting an alarm on arm watch for ten minutes and leaving it next to his ear so he could wake up. She'd never forgive herself if he got hypothermia because of her. </p><p><em>I’m sure he wouldn’t mind If I borrowed a jacket</em>, she thought grabbing the wool lined one. <em>The long one he can keep</em>. Rose shrugged on the jacket feeling instantly warmer. And it smelled like him. Rose inhaled and sighed. <em>Did she just sigh?</em> She shook her head, refusing to acknowledge she liked the way he smelled. The man was a mass murder, a traitor, and cold-hearted.</p><p><em>Well</em>, Rose looked down at his sleeping form, <em>Maybe he wasn’t always like that</em>. Before she could talk herself out of it, she walked down to Armitage Hux, brushing a stray piece of hair from his eyes and kissed his cheek.</p><p>-------------------------------------</p><p>Hux woke up bleary eyed and cold just as he heard the tell tell sign of an old X-wing leave the ground. He got up, stretched, astonished. He wasn't sure the last time he slept well. He shrugged back on his coat, startling when an alarm went off. Finding the offending item, Hux examined the watch. Stuck on the back was a note that said <span class="u">Took your jacket. You wont miss it. -From, Fingerbiter. </span>Hux laughed. He still wasn't sure what to make of the Rose Tico but he knew he wanted off of this frozen wasteland. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>